In the modern society, the use of electronic devices has become an indispensable part of the life, and necessities such as eating, clothing, living, traveling, teaching, and entertainment are correlated to electronic devices. Generally, a keyboard structure is configured in a consumer electronic device.
Electronic devices are closely correlated to people's life. A user may accidentally splash a drink or water to a surface of an electronic device during use, and the drink or water penetrates into the electronic device through gaps between keys and a housing, further causing damage to the electronic device. In addition, dusts suspending in the air or dirt on the hands may enter the electronic device from the gaps between the keys and the housing, and therefore impact operating of the electronic device.
Therefore, how to provide a keyboard having a water-proof and dust-proof function and a key structure thereof is a technical issue to be resolved by the present invention.